When a rose buds
by SkItTlEs ThE hEdGiE
Summary: when Sonic and Amy get drunk one night at Rouges club what will happen when Amy finds something that will change their lives forever? how will Sonic manage being torn at the seams? salsonamy R&R no flames plz
1. decriptions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Human descriptions

Sonic-his hair color is the same of course but he has a messy mop top hair cut that fames his face, but also hangs in his eyes. He is very tall and skinny about 5'7. His skin is a light tan. Also he wears a lot of American Eagle, Hollister and Aeropostal clothing with his trademark sneakers.

Amy-she has long shoulder length hair with a black streak in her bangs. She is very skinny and short about 5'3, her skin is a creamy tan color. She likes to wear bright colored clothing with ripped up jeans or shorts, and she wears a lot of flip-flops.

Shadow-his hair is similar to Sonic's with his regular black and red coloring. He's as tall as Sonic. He wears baggy khaki shorts or pants with a white t-shirt and a red or brown hoodie with his regular air skates.

Sadie-she had very wavy black hair that reaches her mid back, but she mostly wears it in a pony tails or messy bun. Her eyes are a milky powder blue that glows in the right light. She is as tall as Amy. Her kin is a shade darker than Amy's. She has an attitude and is easily festered. She like Amy likes bright clothing but depending on her mood she can settle for jeans and a hoodie.

Tails-has spiky blonde hair that hangs in his eyes. He like Sonic is tall about 5'5 his skin is a light tan and he wears the same type of clothing as Sonic.

Cream-she has bleach blonde hair with dark brown streaks throughout. She is the same size as Amy. She wears mostly denim short or skirts and graphic t's.

Knuckles-long red hair he wears mostly in a ponytail. He is very buff and has an olive skin tone. He's as tall as Tails. He mostly wears muscle shirts and basketball shorts with his regular shoes.

Rouge-She has short white hair in a pixie cut. She is moderately tall 5'7 she wears tight jeans and a halter-top of any color and pumps to match.

Sally-she has short auburn hair that frames her face. She is as tall as Amy. She wears a lot of pink with her favorite hot pink heels.


	2. Chapter 1

When a rose buds

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic and co. except for Sadie Darkenson she's mine :)

Btw sonic and the others are in human form

Ages: sonic-18

Amy-17

Shadow-18

Tails-16

Cream-15

Sadie-17

Rouge-18

Knuckles-19

Sally-18

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1---the club

"Girlfriend problems again Sonic?" Mina asked.

"You have no idea" Sonic rubbed his temples.

"Well forget about her tonight and live a little" she said as she slid him a beer.

"Planned on it" he said with a smirk.

He walked out into the crowd only to be bombarded by girls asking him to dance. He let them down gently and calmly walked over to the couch everyone was sitting on.

"Hey Sonic" Tails waved happily

"Hey little budd-" He suddenly went silent

"Sonic?"

Tails looked in the direction Sonic was staring and his eyes went wide. A young girl with long, shoulder length pink hair which had a black streak in her bangs. She was wearing a black tube top with a silver peace sign and light denim shorts.

"Amy?" Sonic muttered

"Yes that's Amy" Shadow interrupted

"WHAT!"

"Hi guys" she said cheerfully

"H-hey Amy"

"Hi Sonic" she winks at him.

She walked towards the bar while every guy in the crowd ogled her. She leaned up against the bar and started to talk to Mina. They both laughed and Amy started to walk back with a margarita in hand.

"Ok I'm back"

3 hours later

"So I was like-hic-chill out Salwy" said a drunken Sonic

Mostly every one of them were drunk except for Shadow who left with Sadie, and Tails who had to take Cream home.

"Wow I mean she's such a biatch-hic-" Amy rolled her eyes finishing her 3rd margarita

"I totewee agwee" Rouge squealed

"C'mon Rouge I better take you home" knuckles stood and drug her up with him

"Bye Amy" she slurred

"Bye"

This left a drunken Sonic and Amy alone with each other.

"So what do-hic-you want to do now" he asked

"I have an idea" she grinned mischievously

One thing led to another and you can imagine what happened

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chap should be up within the next few days.

-Skittles the Hedgie-


	3. the wake up

When a rose buds

Chapter 2—the wake up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blinding light came in the window of Amy's bedroom.

Amy slowly woke to feel something warm against her body. She turned around and all the color drained from her face. The warm 'thing' was sonic and the noticeable thing was he was…naked (gotta remember their in human form). She started to play with his messy blue hair, and then reality hit her.

"Oh My God" she gasps "Sonic wake up"

"Mufffmm ugh" he mumbled

"Sonic WAKE UP!" she shouted and shoved him off the bed

"Huh…wha" he sat up and rubbed his eyes "Amy?" he looked at her, his jaw dropped, and his hands shot to cover his...uh you get the idea.

"What happened last night?" he asked

"What do you think?"

"Fine you don't have to get pissy" he replied

"Do you know how bad this is?"

"Yea I do" he paused "Ok we're just going to pretend this never happened, deal?"

"Deal"

He stood up and put his clothes on.

"I'll seeya later Amy" he walked out the door.

"Later" she muttered to an empty room.


	4. sick

When a rose buds

Chapter 3—sick

"Ugh I hate the stomach flu" Amy said as she leaned over the toilet.

It's been a week since she and Sonic did the nasty and Amy has been sick for a couple days.

"Are you sure it's the stomach flu and not something else?" Sadie asked as she sat on Amy's bed in her blue sweats and hoodie.

"What else do think it could be?"

"Um…lets see you could have the stomach flu like you said or you could have ate something bad or you could be…" she cut off

"Or I could be what Sadie?"

"Pregnant"

"Do you really think I am?" Amy started to panic

"Ok Amy calm down, but yes it's still a possibility"

"How do I know for sure?"

"Well there's only one way to find out" She paused "Rouge, we're off to Wal-Mart" she called down to Rouge, who was in the kitchen doing God knows what.

20 minutes later

"Ok we're back" Sadie called out to the bathroom "Here's one Amy" she slid one under the door.

"Thanks Sadie" Amy said as she un-boxed the pregnancy test

She came out a couple minutes later she came out of the bathroom with a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey Sadie what do 2 parallel blue lines mean?" she asked

"Hang on i'll check" Rouge said as she looked at the directions

"Hey where's Sadie?"

"Oh she went down the kitchen to get some popcorn"

"Oh, anyways what does it say?"

Rouge looked at the directions once again and her face paled.

"Well Rouge what does it say?"

"It says you're pregnant"

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God how am I supposed to tell Sonic" she broke down into tears "I'm only 17 I'm not ready for a kid" she said through her sobs.

"What happened in here, jeez I mean I'm gone for 5 minutes and Amy's in hysterics?"

Amy looked up at her with red puffy eyes and Sadie instantly knew what was wrong.

"Oh crap…"


	5. contemplation

When a rose buds

Chapter 4- contemplation

It had been a about two weeks since Amy found out she was carrying Sonic's baby. She just locked herself in her room. Rouge and Sadie urged her to tell Sonic, but she just couldn't muster up the courage.

"C'mon Amy you have to tell him sometime" Sadie urged

"How though" she began to tear up "He doesn't even love me"

"But Amy, even though he's in love with Sally, he still has to know" Sadie's powdery blue eyes narrowed at the mention of Sally.

"Yes I realize that, but I can't just waltz in there say I'm pregnant and ruin his life" she paused "Plus Sally would kill me"

"Since when do you care what Sally thinks? She's probably had so many abortions she can't even count them any more" this comment earned a small smile from Amy

"There's a smile" Sadie said with a wink

Rouge entered the room seconds later carrying a McDonald's bag and a package of Oreo's.

"Thank God my food is here" Amy greedily took the bag and package and took out the contents.

"Honestly Amy where do you get these weird combinations?" Rouge shook her head in disgust as Amy piled fries in between Oreo cookies and shoved them into her mouth.

"Don't know, I for one blame cravings" she shrugged

"So back to the matter at hand" Sadie snapped them out of their conversation

"Amy…have you...you know thought about abortion?" Rouge asked

"No…I want to keep the baby" She shudders

"Well Amy I understand you don't want to hurt Sonic, but your baby needs a father after it's born" said Sadie hopefully putting some sense into Amy's thinking.

"I know but…how do I tell him?"

"I have an idea…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done!

R&R and no flames plz


	6. the telling part 1

Hey sorry about the delay computer issues and such

Enjoy!

-Skittles the Hedgie-

I do not own the Sonic characters they belong to Sega and Sonic Team

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When a rose buds

Chapter 5

The telling part: 1

_Where we left off last chapter:_

"_I have an idea…"_

"What is it Sadie?" An overly stressed Amy asked.

"Everyone is getting together at my place for Thanksgiving this Saturday" Rouge came back into the room with yet another McDonalds bag.

"I can tell him then" Amy started twiddling her thumbs "One question though, will Sally be there?"

"No way! Do you actually think I would invite her over, God she'd flip out on everyone if her turkey was too dry" the trio burst into laughter that left them wiping tears from their eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know what Sonic sees in her" Rouge rolled eyes and received nods of agreement from the other females.

-----------------------

Saturday Nov. 27th 2011

"Ouch!" Amy exclaimed as she pulled out her pumpkin pie from the oven only to burn herself on the rack. She quickly placed the pie on the counter and examined her hand. A small blister started to form on her small thumb.

"Oh well I've been hurt worse" referring to the fact Sonic would never love her the way he loved Sally. She shrugged it off and headed towards the shower. After drying off she put on a dark green sweeter, black skinny jeans, and green heels.

'Wow I wont be able to wear these soon' she thought to herself as she rubbed the tiny bump that was forming in her stomach. She finished it all up by putting her long hair into a messy bun.

Amy exited her room, grabbed her pie and walked out the door. Rouge's house was only a couple blocks away, so she was there in no time.

Rouge's house was very elegant with a cream colored exterior and violet shutters, she walked to the purple door and knocked.

"Hey Amy" Rouge opened the door wearing a grey sweater, light denim jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey"

"Great you brought the pie Knuckles has been harassing me all day about it"

"Yeah that sounds like Knuckles"

"Go ahead and put it on the counter" Rouge moved to the side and let Amy pass.

Amy walked into the spacious kitchen; Stainless Steel appliances and black Granite countertops.

'G.U.N. pays well I see' Amy thought to herself. After placing the pie on the counter she walked into the living room. Shadow stood in the corner, arms crossed and eyes closed. Cream and Tails were talking on the black leather couch. Amy looked around and noticed a certain blue haired boy was missing.

Amy POV

I looked around, but Sonic was nowhere to be found.

'Wait does this mean? Isn't Sonic coming?" I'm beginning to panic

'Okay Amy calm down, there's no way he'd miss this'

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my heart to stop racing. I turn around and walked to the kitchen hoping a glass of water would help. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with tap. I finished it off in one gulp, but it didn't help at all.

'What if he doesn't want it?' I'm sweating, God I hate sweating 'What if he hates me? It's my fault we had sex'

My vision starting to blur, I'm seeing black spots everywhere, my hearts still racing and I'm sweating.

"Hey Amy" his voice still rang loud and clear over the buzzing that was developing in my ears.

I turn around, but all I see is a blur of blue and green, then when I think things couldn't get worse my legs give out. The last thing I hear is shouts and the shattering of glass. Black.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger…part 2 should be coming within the next few days

R&R and no flames plz


	7. telling part 2

Hey guys a small announcement, I'll be taking a few weeks off for vacation but I'll get chapter 6 up as soon as I can. Sorry about the wait.

Enjoy!

I don't own any of the Sonic characters accept Sadie Darkenson she's mine :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When a rose buds

Chapter 5- the telling part 2

Sonic's POV

I finally made it to Rouge's place. I would've been here sooner, but Sally wouldn't let me leave. I finally got her to agree and ran out the door before she could change her mind.

It was funny though when Rouge let me in she and Sadie both gave me weird looks. I walked past them in to the kitchen and saw Amy in front of the sink.

"Hey Amy" she jumped a little at her name and turned around. When she looked at me her eyes were glazed and distant. Suddenly her legs gave out and she fell face first on the floor, the glass she was holding shattered into countless pieces.

"Amy!" I ran over to her and flipped her over. She was out cold.

"What happened?" I looked up to see Sadie, Rouge, and the rest of the gang staring at Amy with concern. The sound of the glass shattering must have startled them.

"I don't know she just passed out" I turned my attention to Amy, her face was pale and she was breathing hard "But I do know we need to get her to the hospital."

I picked her up and ran out to my car (a 2010 Mustang) and put her inside. A few minutes later Amy was in the ER and everyone else was in the waiting room. I tried to go in with Amy, but they wouldn't let me. No wonder I hate hospitals.

"I wonder what could be wrong with her." Cream whispered as she clung to Tails. Rouge and Sadie gave each other worried glances, and Shadow was just being Shadow.

'I still have a feeling Rouge and Sadie know something' I thought to myself.

Suddenly the doctor came out of the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Peterson" He was a tall man with a mop of sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. "I need to ask some questions about Miss. Rose to make sure some of the tests won't harm her" Everyone was silent.

"Okay" he paused "First question is she allergic to any medicine?" he looked up from his clipboard for an answer.

"No" Sadie replied.

"Okay, does she smoke or drink?"

"Not often" Sadie answered once again.

"Alright then, last question is she pregnant?"

"Yes" Rouge blurted out earning a few gasps from the others.

Sadie's POV

Great Rouge so much for letting him know gently. I look over in Sonic's direction, his face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"Sonic" I try to calm his shock, he looks in my direction "If it makes you feel any better she was going to tell you today…Happy Thanksgiving" his face filled with even more worry hehe I'm such an idiot.

A few hours later

Sonic was starting to make a permanent rut in the floor with his constant pacing. The door to Amy's room opened and Doctor Peterson emerged.

"Okay, you may go in now, and don't worry nothing serious is wrong with her or her fetus" he paused for a breath "She just had a panic attack she'll be able to go home tomorrow" With that he left and Sonic rushed through the door and shut it quietly.

Not good…

-------------------------

Amy's POV

Ugh…where am I? Bright lights, mint green walls and the smell of disinfectant fill my senses. A hospital. I blinked a few times and my vision clears, I look around and a knot that suddenly developed in my stomach clenched. By the look on his face he found out on his own.

Sonic's face was masked with frustration, and his usually warm emerald green eyes were hard with uncertainty.

"Hi" I said my voice just above a whisper. He glanced in my direction then stared at the floor again.

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

This really got his attention. He looked up at me with his hard eyes and they warmed a little.

"No Amy, I'm not"

"But-

"Amy, it's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself" he cut me off.

"That's not what I was going to say, what I was going to say was do you want to keep it?" I ask and looked at him; he turned away and stared at the floor again. My heart started to race. He looked up then damn heart monitors…

"Yeah, Amy I want to keep it" This shocked me even though he was in love with Sally, he still wanted to keep the baby. My throat was dry and I couldn't say a word, though I was relieved to say the least.

The silence between us lasted a few minutes and I could tell something other than the fact that I'm pregnant is bothering him.

"Something's bothering you, what is it?"

"Well one you're pregnant, two I already have a girlfriend, and three how am I supposed to tell her that you're pregnant"

"No idea" I shrug "But I do know we need to tell her I can't hide it forever"

A glint of mischievousness appeared in his eyes. I'm beginning to not like that look.

"But we can keep it from her as long as we can" a small smile crept onto his face.

"Sonic, you're crazy"

"Think about it Amy, the longer we can keep it from her, the more she'll have to accept it because you'll be so far along in your pregnancy she can't stop it"

"Not that she could've stopped me anyway, princess or not she has no control over my body"

'Well I still don't think it'll work, but what choice do I have? The kid needs a father' I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'll go along with it, but you're taking the blame when she asks why we didn't tell her"

"Deal" He laughed a little and turned to leave "Oh, and by the way Amy get well soon" and he walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here it is, like I said I'll have chapter 6 up as soon as I can.

Peace :)

-Skittles the hedgie-

R&R and no flames plz


	8. First encounter

Hey guys I'm back, and ready for action. Sorry about the wait…here's chapter 6.

Enjoy! Or hate…your choice

Authors notes in **bold**

-----------------------------------------------------------

When a rose buds

Chapter 6: first encounter

Amy's POV 8:00 A.M

"Amy! It's time to get up you have work today" an over bearing Vanilla yelled from the kitchen.

Ugh! Leave me alone. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Yet…

Some one tell Vanilla that. As soon as she found out that I was pregnant she's been at my house everyday. It's sweet of her really, but it's enough to drive me insane.

I sit up, push off my orange comforter (it's December), and stretch out my tired muscles. I quickly walk to my bathroom because hard wood floors are really cold in the winter, and I have no socks on. Blue tile floors (that are really cold too), baby blue walls, and dark blue towels what can I say? I'm obsessed with blue. I tried to stay in the shower as long as I could, but eventually hot water runs out and Vanilla yells at me to hurry up. I wrap a towel around my self and practically run to my closet.

A black long-sleeved polo shirt, tan slacks, and my hair pulled back in a pony tail is pretty much my work attire.

I walk down to the kitchen the smell of pancakes enter my nose. What did I tell you she's obsessed, no wonder Cream is always with Tails.

"Hey Vanilla I'm going to be late for work so I'll just grab an apple" I walk past the table grabbing an apple, my green coat, and run out to my old Chevy truck before she could protest.

I could walk to work, but two things are stopping me one I'm already late for work two it's freezing and I'm lazy. Well okay there are three things stopping me but I digress. I pull into the small parking lot reserved next to the little café I work at called Midnight Snack (**Couldn't think of a better name**). It pays really well, but it's over rated and the drinks are over priced.

8:45 A.M.

I punch in my time card, put on my apron and walk out tablet in hand and pen behind my ear.

"Hey Amy" my friend and co-worker Dani shouted from behind the counter waving like an idiot "Melinda had been wondering where you were" she flipped her light brown bangs and winked.

"Well, what did you tell her?" Normally I wouldn't care, but with a kid on the way I need to stash up as much cash as I can.

"That you were cleaning the bathrooms, I know it's not the best job, but she believed it" She laughed and went to serve a couple at the bar.

I roll my eyes and wash a near-by abandoned table.

'No tip as usual…'

3:59 P.M.

'One more hour' I thought as I pleaded the clock to go faster with my eyes. Of course it didn't listen as it seemed to go slower and slower.

_Bing…Bing…_

The bells on the door chime as if to piss me off even further…mood swings oh joy…

I look over to see the last person I wanted to see today. Sally and her little gang Antoine and Meredith. Sally wore her usual tight pink sweater, pink skinny jeans, and her hot pink heels (I want to dye my hair a different color now). Antoine wore his military jacket, faded jeans, and his dirty blonde hair pulled back into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. Meredith brought her white blonde hair back with a black hair band, a tight black turtle neck, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and her black heels.

"Hey Amy" Sally's high pitched whine made me want to pull my hair out, Meredith's lime green eyes narrowed, and Antoine gave me an understanding look. At least he wasn't a total jerk, but he'd still do anything for Sally.

"Yes Sally what do you want?" I can feel my fist ball up under the counter.

"I want a no-fat soy latte, and don't forget the whipped cream" Her perfectly manicured nail poked the menu with an annoying tap.

'What's the point in getting a no-fat latte when you just add fat with whipped cream?' I snicker under my breath and write it down.

"I want a cup of coffee" Meredith's low pitched voice joins the order.

"Anything Antoine?"

"No zankyou Amy" his English has improved over the years.

"Okay" Oh no morning sickness in the afternoon who wrote these rules? Where's Dani when I need her?

"Hey Dani?" She looks up from her magazine. Lazy slacker "Can you take this for me?" she nods and I print to the bathroom with a hand over my mouth and Sally griping about her damn latte, I'd like to tell her where to shove it. No comment on what happened after that.

"Amy?" Dani came into the bathroom a few minutes later "Are you okay?"

"Dani, can I tell you something?" I look up from the toilet bowl at her worried face.

"Yeah sure Ames"

"Okay here it goes…I'm pregnant"

"What! Are you serious?" I slap my hand over her mouth.

"Shh you can't tell anyone"

"Why?" she mumbles through the crack of my fingers.

"Because it's Sonic's" Oh God here comes twenty questions I can tell by the look on her face.

"Does he know? Does she know? When are you due?" Slow down Dani slow down.

"Yes, no, and I don't know yet…" I pause "But you can't tell her or her friends, alright?"

"Okay" she reluctantly nodded and stood up.

"Alright let's get back to work you slacker" she laughs and follows me out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally up sorry again for the wait…

R&R and no Flames plz…

-Skittles the hedgie-


	9. chapter 7

Hey all! Revised and updated all chapters before this one. If I missed anything let me know.

-Skittles the Hedgie-

---------------------------------------------------

When a rose buds

Chapter 7

**Amy's POV**

Four months, first ultrasound, and five long months to go. I'm finally starting to manage some of the symptoms, but I'm still pretty miserable. Yet, that's where friends come in they just make it a lot easier.

The annoying buzz of my alarm clock tell me today's the day I see a small glimpse of what's to be. I push off the comforter reluctantly, and my sore feet eventually reach the floor. The steam from the (to other people) scalding hot water greets my face leaving a thin layer of mist in its wake, I step in. I may not act like it but I can't wait to see if my baby's healthy. The water streams down my stomach to the softball sized lump reaching from my stomach seeing this always makes me cry. I can just picture it now a little purple haired boy/girl running through the yard of a beautiful home with an older version of myself and Sonic watching from the porch steps. Well a few things might need to be tweaked, but a girl can dream can't she?

I dry my matted hair as much as I can before exiting the bathroom. I open my closet and eventually find what I'm looking for; a white spaghetti strapped tank-top, light denim jeans, and a thick black hoodie. I grab the hair brush off my vanity and brush through the knotted mess I call hair. Once it's impeccably straight I grab my black boots, and exit my home.

The commute to the hospital is quick; I pull into the parking lot and spot Sonic's green Mustang. I stay in my truck as long as I can to absorb all the heat possible, then I pull up my hood and step out into the unforgiving wind.

I'm soon greeted by the warmth of the hospital. I look to my right and find Sonic obliviously asleep in his chair. Evidently being ten minutes late is enough to put a hyperactive eighteen year-old to sleep. I nudge his arm and his lazy sleep filled eyes lock on mine. Not a morning person I guess. He sits up from his slumped position and stretches.

"Hey Ames" A tired smile appeared on his gorgeous face. I blush. He'd been sick recently and neglected to shave, so blue stubble cover most of his cheeks.

"Hi Sonic, not a morning person huh?" He laughs.

"No I guess not" I can feel a small smile creep onto my face. Sonic always seems to bring out the best in me.

I feel eyes boring into the back of my head. Out of the corner of my eye I see a young couple probably in their early twenty's glaring at me. I turn fully around so that I can get a good look at the pair. The man had dark raven hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin. The woman strawberry blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and light tan skin. What's their problem I don't know them from Adam?

Suddenly a nurse comes through the door clipboard in hand. She had short light brown hair, hazel eyes, and bronze skin.

"Amy Rose" I stand and walk behind her with Sonic in hot pursuit.

Eventually we make it to a dark room with an Ultrasound machine in the corner, a small bed, mint green walls, and the smell of disinfectant. Sonic sits in the small plastic chair next to the bed.

"The doctor will be in soon" She exits the room leaving the Sonic and I alone.

I look to him, he smiles, but I can still tell he's anxious.

"Sonic, calm down" He shuffles his feet and stares at the floor.

"I know I should, but to think about becoming a dad this young it's still freaking me out" He laughs shakily.

The door opens to reveal a happy looking Dr. Peterson.

"Good morning Amy" I nod as he walks over to the machine. It lights up, and he pulls out the device that makes it all happen.

"You need to take off your hoodie okay?"

I have a short struggle with the always too small neck hole of the garment. Eventually it comes off, Sonic snickers beside me as I smooth out my fizzy hair.

The doctor makes the motion for me to lie back, and he lifts my tank-top to my bust. The gel is extremely cold I feel chills running up and down my spine. Dr. Peterson laughs and I look to the screen. A small spine is seen and a little heartbeat is heard. My baby. Hot tears start to stream down my cheeks and I look to sonic. His eyes are wide but the smile on his face only grew wider.

"The baby looks very healthy Amy"

"Can you tell what it is yet?" I look to his face and to the screen again.

"No, not yet but in a few months we'll see alright"

"Okay thank you Doc." He smiles and turns to walk out then stops.

"Before I forget don't leave the hospital just yet we're printing out a picture of your Ultrasound" He pauses for a breath "Kelsey will get it to you as soon as it prints."

I put my hoodie back on and dry my eyes with the sleeve. A nearby mirror shows me; face and eyes red with the biggest smile I've ever made in my life.

"Amy? You okay?" Sonic wraps me in a warm hug. I return the embrace not wanting it to end.

"Yeah, I'm fine" We part.

We make it back to the lobby and reclaim our seats. I'm a curious person, so I had to know how he got away from Sally this long.

"So, what did you tell her?" He looks confused at first, but catches on quickly.

"Oh, I told her I was goin' to Tails'" This worried me Sonic's not the type of person who thinks before he acts.

"What if she calls?"

"Tails told me he'd cover for me" He winks and I breathe a sigh of relief.

The same nurse (Kelsey) as before came out from behind the door carrying a small manila envelop in her left hand.

"Here" She says as she shoves it into my chest. What's up with people today? First, that couple, now her. I look at Sonic he just shrugs as we watch her walk off.

I pull open the flap and pull out the black white picture. I feel Sonic look over my shoulder.

"Here" I carefully put the picture back into the envelop and wave it in his direction "I want you to have it."

"Really? Are you sure?" I wave it in his direction again. He hesitates but finally wraps one of his large hands around it.

"Thanks for coming Sonic, but I need to get going or I'll be late for work" I wave and walk away.

The interior of my truck is freezing and the leather seats are pretty much ice. I idle for a minute or so to let it warm up. My rearview mirror shows Sonic in his car waving good-bye and soon he disappears. I do the same ugh I hate working on Saturdays…

**Meanwhile in an unknown location…**

????-POV

Well, well looks like Sonic got some pink haired slut pregnant. Wait till Sally finds out.

This should be good…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's chapter 7. So who could it be? Sorry that won't be revealed till later, and if it's obvious sorry I'm not good with secrecy…

R&R and No flames plz

Peace :)


	10. Finding out

Chapter 8 is finally up! Just to let you know there will probably be only a couple more chapters after this because of school starting and the plot coming to an end. May be a sequel, but I haven't decided yet.

So Enjoy!! Or whatever…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When a rose buds

Chapter 8: Finding out

**Sally's POV:**

"Where is Sonic? I mean he's been with his friends all the time. I'm more important than they are right?" I pace furiously around my throne room looking for some kind of answer within the silence. Quiet footfalls come to my ears; I turn and see a mysterious figure in a black cloak next to the cherry wood doors.

"It may seem that way princess, but things are not as they appear" A woman I can tell by her voice a quiet bell like sound. It sounds familiar, but I can't place it.

"Who are you? And what are talking about?" She laughs.

"A friend and I'm talking about your supposedly loyal boyfriend Sonic."

"What about him?" I retort my voice filled with as much venom as I could possibly muster.

"I wanted to let her majesty know that he got some pink-haired girl pregnant" I can hear the smile in her voice. Wait a minute! Did she just say _pink-haired _as in Amy?

You have to be kidding me! He slept with her! No wonder she ran to the bathroom that day. I want it gone and I want it gone now! I'm going to kill him.

"Wait! How do you know this?" I call to the girl as she turns to leave.

"I saw them at the hospital about a month ago and it was pretty obvious she was pregnant." My blood is boiling "I would have told you sooner, but your security is really tight they wouldn't let me in."

"Well if you're really a friend and this information is legitimate show me who you really are" I command.

"Very well majesty" She pulls down the hood on the cloak to reveal herself.

A stroke of remembrance hits me. A very old friend indeed.

"Ah, it's you…"

**Meanwhile with Amy…**

**Amy's POV:**

"Hey Ames, what color do you want the invitations to be?" Rouge called from my living room.

Wow my baby shower isn't for two months and their already planning it.

"Oh, I don't know…yellow?" I have no idea what the baby is yet so it's hard to pick a color.

"Okay"

I finish my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and walk (or should I say waddle) to the living room. Rouge, Sadie, and Cream sit in a circle on the white carpet floor with paper clippings, tape, and gold glitter scattered about.

"You know my shower isn't for another two months, and we have to keep it quiet as possible" I pause "Knowing you guys you would send one to Sally by mistake."

They laugh. I shake my head and walk up to my room. This kids' taking away all the energy I have…

**Back with Sally**

**Sally's POV:**

My hand grips the end of my chair so hard my knuckles seem to show through my pale skin.

_Snap!_

"Ouch!" I look to my hand to see my ring finger-nail hanging on by a thread. Shit I just had those done!

She's going to pay, but how? Well I'll figure that out later. I have a headache and my finger is bleeding…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go chapter 8. Don't worry the mysterious woman will be revealed next chapter. Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a little longer.

R&R and no flames plz

Peace :)

-Skittles the hedgie-


	11. Shower

Hey! Chapter 9 up!

Thanks for all the reviews!

-Skittles the Hedgie-

----------------------------------------------------

When a rose buds

Chapter 9: Shower

**Sonic's POV:**

Is it just me? Or is Sally up to something? I just keep getting this feeling something bad is going to happen today. Oh well probably nothing…

Today's the day of Amy's shower. Sadie and Rouge are forcing me to go. My question is isn't it just for chicks? I'm not going to argue though afraid of what happens to me if I do.

I get out of the shower, grab my towel, and head to my closet. A random green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and sneakers are the perfect outfit for a spring day like this (**it's May**). Lately it's been unseasonably warm, but no one seems to be complaining.

I have to pick Amy up because obviously Sadie and Rouge are decorating as _little _as possible. I pull into Amy's small driveway and walk to the ebony door. The door opens to reveal Amy with a bright smile on her face in a bright yellow spaghetti strap dress that came to her knees. The softball sized lump that once was a few months ago was replaced by what looked like a basketball had been shoved up her dress.

"You ready to go Ames?" She laughs.

"Yeah, but are you?" Ah yes surrounded by a swarm of giggling, cooing, and crazed women oh yes what an awesome way to spend a Saturday. I shrug and she grabs my hand. I blush. Over the past 8 months Amy and I have bonded quite a bit, and I always get a strange feeling when she touches me.

I help her into the car 'cause lets face it with that belly she can't get in on her own. She hits the seat with a small thud and lets out an exasperated sigh. I stifle a laugh as she gives me the death glare.

The shower is supposed to be a secret, but you can hear the loud music and see the yellow streamers all over the house. So much for secret…

We enter Rouge's door; she comes over and hugs Amy as tight as she can, then drags her to the living room. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cream giving me a questioning look. I ignore it and head towards the living room.

Amy sits on the couch between Sadie and Rouge opening a light blue package. I begin walking over to Amy only to trip over the coffee table. My chin hits the floor with a muffled thud right in front of Amy.

The whole room burst into a fit of laughter along with comments that hopefully the baby won't be gifted with my 'grace'. Yeah, that's a major hit to my ego…

"Sonic, are you okay?"

-------------------------

**Amy's POV:**

Its funny one minute I'm opening a present and the next Sonic hits the floor right in front of me knocking the little outfit out of my hand. I begin to laugh hysterically then put my hand over my mouth when he doesn't get up right away.

"Sonic, are you okay?" I say through my laughter.

He nods and slowly sits upright next to my legs on the floor. He hands me a random present and I look to where it originated; a large mountain of presents in the corner beside him.

Fun…

**One hour later**

Outfits, binkies, and bibs galore. I finally make it to the last present; a small box with beautiful baby blue wrapping paper. On closer inspection I had no name tag.

"Who's this from you guys?" I look around the room to see shrugs and shaking of heads.

"Me" I gasp and my heart starts to race.

This is really not my day…

------------------------

**Sonic's POV:**

"Me" I look over and my blood runs cold. Sally. She's not alone either; flanked by who I recognized as the nurse from the hospital. Kelsey I think her name was and a strawberry-blonde girl I've never seen before.

"S-sally, what are you doing here?" Her eyes narrow.

"Oh I thought I'd see how the slut was doing" She turns her attention towards Amy who gives her a quiet retort 'you should talk'.

"How the hell did you get into my house, or find out about this?" Rouge shouts over the silence and gets up from the couch ready for a fight. Sadie stood next to her in front of Amy.

"Well, one your door is unlocked and for a jewel thief you really don't know how to protect the things you stole" Rouge's face went from the tan that it usually was to beat red in a matter of seconds.

"For your information _princess _I work for those things unlike you who just sits on her throne all day ordering other people to do the work for her."

Sally ignores the comment and gets ready for another round.

"And two I found out from my friend here" The strawberry-blonde steps forward with a grin on her face.

"Sonic I'd like you to meet Natalie if it wasn't for her you might have gotten away with your little plan."

Amy gasps and I look to her. She stands up and motions Sadie to the side.

"You're the one who was giving me dirty looks at the hospital that day" Natalie starts to laugh.

"Yeah, for two good reasons" she takes a breath "One I knew Sonic was cheating on Sally and two Joseph and I have been trying to have a baby for two years and you get pregnant in one shot it's not fair."

Sally puts her hand in front of her mouth to shut her up when that goal is accomplished she turns to me.

"Alright Sonic since I really love you I'll give you a second chance" The room goes silent till she speaks again "It's either me or her, your choice."

I look between Amy and Sally. She wants an answer now? No I-I can't it's too hard. I've never been so afraid in my life so I do the only thing I know. Run. Run far away from there I need some time to think…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who will he choose his girlfriend or his pregnant best friend? You'll have to find it out next chapter.

R&R and no flames plz (No offence to any Sally fans who are reading this).

Later!!


	12. Decisions Decisions

Chapter 10! One more after this one!!! Well what do you think sequel or no sequel?

Alright I'll shut up.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When a rose buds

Chapter 10: Decisions decisions

**Sonic's POV:**

What do I do? Who do I choose? My minds ready to burst from all the stress I've been through the past three days. I mean I love them both in way that's not the same as the other.

I pace around my little thinking place (an open field with grass that dances gracefully at the slightest breeze, a small stream that trickles out of an underground spring and a lone apple tree in the center) and nearly trip over a tree root. After a string of silent curses at myself I continue my pacing.

'Okay Sonic calm down' I tell myself 'lets go over the facts.'

Alright one; Amy's pregnant and due in a couple weeks. She's going to need my help after he/she is born. I don't want to be a bad father, or have the kid hate me because I'm not there. Or even worse to have Amy hate me…

Two; Sally isn't helpless even though she acts like it. She could get any guy she wanted if I decide to go with Amy, but I still love her and don't want to leave her. I know I have to choose because I can't have both of them without one of them being dead within the year.

Why is this so hard? Ugh maybe a nap with help clear my head. I lay into the soft grass and drift off.

_Sonic's dream – Sonic's POV:_

_I'm all alone in a shroud of darkness looking for some way out. I walk around for what seems like forever and finally find a door. A bright light blinds me as the door slowly reveals two figures. Sally and Amy. I noticed Amy wasn't pregnant and a small figure appears beside her._

_A little dark blue-haired child obviously female grabs onto her mothers skirt. Her jade eyes stare at me in curiosity. She walks slowly over to me and turns back to her mother._

"_Mommy? Who is he?" She points to me as her bell like voice chimed through the air._

"_He's your father sweetie"_

_My heart nearly stops. Father? This is my daughter? When did Amy have her? Why wasn't I there? How old is she? Where have I been?_

"_Really? Where have you been all this time?" Her question seemed to be dripping with curiosity. I don't know how to answer 'cause I don't even know where I was._

"_He's been with me you little brat" I look over to Sally her hair has grown past her shoulders but the cold look in her blue eyes remained the same._

_My blood boils 'brat' I highly doubt that. She seems so sweet and innocent._

"_Leave her alone Sally" Amy hisses and Sally immediately tenses._

"_C'mon Sonic lets go home" Sally grabs my hand and starts to drag me back towards the darkness._

"_No! You won't take my daddy from me you bad lady" The girl grabs my other hand and pulls with all her might. My heart goes out to her. She needs me!_

"_Let go Sally" I command as she looks at me in disbelief and let's go of my hand._

"_I'm sorry Sally, but I know where I'm needed" I go and hug my daughter as tight as I can and whisper in her ear 'Don't worry I wont leave you again.' She returns the hug and giggles._

_I look around to where Sally stood but she wasn't there. She disappeared. Before I know it the blinding light engulfs us all…_

_End dream_

I open my eyes to a full moon and a black velvet sky encrusted with stars. It was just a dream? It felt so real. But I know who needs me and I will '_never' _turn my back on them.

I'm sorry Sally but I've made my decision…

"_Well we all just wanna be big rock stars living in- _My cell phone rings jolting me out of my thinking. I fish around in the pocket of my jeans and pull it out.

"Hello?" Tails' muffled voice rang loud and clear in my ear.

"What! I'll be right there" I grab my car keys and head to my destination…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonics' made his decision! Where's he going? Like I said before I'm not good with secrecy so if it's obvious where he's going and what's happening don't ruin it for others, Okay?

Chapter 11 will be up in a few days…

R&R and no flames plz

:)Skittles(:


	13. Onto us a child is born

Well this is it! Last chapter. Just to let everyone know I still haven't decided on a sequel, but if I choose to do one it won't be till next summer because of school though I might do a few one shots from time to time. Sorry…

Enjoy!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When a rose buds

Chapter 10: On to us a child is born

**Sonic's POV:**

'_Hold on Amy_' I drive frantically through the forest that separates my thinking place from Station Square.

_Sonic, Amy just went into labor and the baby's coming fast. You have to hurry…_

Those words repeat in my mind as if Tails were here saying them over and over again. I've been driving for two hours now and I'm still so far away. At this rate I'll never make it in time, but I can't speed up because of all the innocent motorists and hikers.

"C'mon speed it up already!" I shout to the car ahead of me, but to no avail. They just continued to put along at the safe and annoying speed of thirty miles-per-hour.

'_Great a no passing zone…'_

**Meanwhile at the hospital…**

**Amy's POV:**

Ugh someone just shoot me now! This pain is unbearable. My hand grips the side of the bed hard enough to break my small fingers, but miraculously they stay intact. I dare not open my mouth either because if I did the most un-holy scream would burst through my lips along with a string of curses no one wants to hear.

"Amy dear, on a scale of one-to-ten where would you rank your pain?" I look to the elderly nurse beside me; stress showed in the wrinkles of her pale skin, her white-ish silver hair in disarray from all the running around the doctor makes her do. It should be a crime to push an old woman so hard. I let out a silent whimper to the woman and lift up eight fingers. Her brown eyes softened and she pushed the hair out of my face. She is about to say something further but the doctor cuts her off.

"Anna, she's seven centimeters get the anesthesiologist quickly" She lets out a small huff but reluctantly walks out of the room as fast as her bones would allow her.

Tears trickle from my eyes not only from the pain but from the absence of the father. Where's Sonic?

---------------------------

**Sonic's POV:**

I finally passed the car that slowed me down so much, but I really couldn't blame the elderly couple they didn't know. You know flying down a back street at over eighty miles-per-hour you really hope an unfortunate animal (in this case a deer) doesn't jump out in front of you. Today is not my day…

I slam my foot on the brake and turn the wheel.

**Crash!**

_**3 hours later…**_

Ow...bright lights hurt my eyes. Wait! I'm in pain all over. Where am I?

I sit up and look around. Mint green walls, machinery, and…Sally? What's she doing here? I thought we brok- oh that's right we broke up in my mind. Hehe…

"Oh thank God you're okay Sonic" Sally says in her overdramatic whine "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Take his fortune because you spent all yours" I look over to see Shadow with a sly smirk on his face, then back to Sally. Her face is beat red and she looks like she's ready to explode. Better stop this quick before Shadow kills her for saying Maria was poor or something like that.

"Um, Shadow?" He looks to me "Can Sally and I talk in private?"

He nods and leaves the room. A silence falls over the room this isn't gonna be easy.

"Sally, we need to talk."

"Oh I already know what you're going to say."

"Really? What am I going to say then?"

"That you picked me of course" She giggles leans closer for a kiss. I put my finger up her lips stopping her assault.

"Sally I think we should see other people."

"WHAT!" She screams and I shush her. I don't need the entire medical staff coming in here thinking I'm dying.

"It's nothing against you."

"Fine! I don't need you" She begins to walk out the door "Oh and have fun with your slut, Amy."

The door slams and I'm left alone in my room. I have the feeling I forgot something but what? And one thing's for sure Amy is not a slut. Wait! Amy that's what I forgot. Wow I'm an idiot.

I hop off my bed to be greeted by a sharp pain in my left leg. I ignore it and hobble out the door. Nurses and doctors alike all stare at me as if I'm an escaped convict as I continue my journey to the front desk. But my journey is cut short by a hand grabbing onto my shoulder.

"Sonic?" I turn to see Doctor Peterson with a confused expression on his face.

"Where is she Doc?"

"Follow me" We both walk (or in my case limp) down the long hallway. He led me to a door which I assumed was Amy's.

"She's in there" I nod and he walks off to help a woman who had fallen out of her wheelchair.

My hand rests on the metal knob. I hesitate then push the door open.

The room is identical to mine except for a stunned pink-haired girl in the bed.

"Oh my God, Sonic what happened?" Just now did I notice my head is wrapped in a bandage and random bandages speckle the rest of my body.

"Long story Ames" I look at her again and notice a small bundle wrapped in her bony arms. Slowly but surely I make my way across the room after all I already have enough bandages on my body I don't need another from tripping over something on the floor. I kneel beside Amy to get a better look at the bundle.

A beautiful blue-haired child with Amy's jade green eyes and creamy tan skin lay before me.

"Your daughter Sonic."

'_She looks exactly like the girl from my dream…'_

"What's her name?"

"Well, I was hoping you would help me pick one out" I look to her and nod.

_**1 hour later…**_

"Aubrey" I lift my head. That's the best one I've heard.

"I like it Ames."

"Well then her name is Aubrey"Amy says with a bright smile. She's faking it I can tell.

Silence.

"Is there something bothering you?" She stops playing with Aubrey's hair and looks to me.

"Yeah, where's Sally?"

"That's kind of what we need to talk about" Her face saddens.

"You chose her right?"

"N-no Ames I didn't chose her actually we broke up."

"Why?"

"Because Amy, I realized you and Aubrey need me, but there's another reason."

"What is it?"

I take a deep breathe and release it.

"I love you Ames" She gasps "And I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Oh, Sonic I love you too" Tears well up in her eyes and I hug her as tight as I can without crushing Aubrey. I sit back down in the chair and look to her. She takes a quick glance at out daughter then back to me.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah, I'd love to…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. When a rose buds is now officially complete. Hope you enjoyed the story, but if you didn't that's okay too.

R&R and no flames plz

:)Skittles the Hedgie(:


	14. Poll Announcement

Hey all! Just wanted to let you all know there is a poll on my profile for whether or not I should make a sequel to this story. I need to know how many would be interested in reading. It probably won't be out till at least January because of school and all that stuff…

The poll will only be open until Sept. 20th 2009.

Thanks for all the reviews and have a good year!!

:)Skittles the hedgie(:


End file.
